Moving Away
by heheitslucy
Summary: English Bella moves to the US for a new job but little does she know what she will find when she gets there. Will she find the perfect match? And will he even want her?
1. Chapter 1

What could I do this evening? I thought to myself as I sat in my hotel suite. I had just arrived in the US, after being offered a new job as a lawyer at one of the top law firms. Who wouldn't go for that?

Admittedly it had been a big move. All the way from the UK to the US. I would certainly miss home but now I was here and well I might as well make the most of it, I tried to tell myself. But I couldn't help it, thinking of home. How alone I was here.

So what was there to do? I don't move into my new apartment until Monday and I need to get out of this hotel room. Or, seriously, I will go crazy. Sunday and what to do? Think Bella, think.

I finally decide to go out to a bar. A nice cool beer could do nothing but good to a jet lagged girl. I slipped on some jeans and trainers before leaving the hotel. The cool air hit me as I walked outside, making me shiver a little. I suddenly wished I had packed more jumpers, but I had thought well hey its the US of course it will be warm. Silly me...

I walked for a while, the cool air clearing my mind of the sad thoughts, my family and friends. I saw a flashing sign for a bar and crossed over to it. I looked through the window to check it wasn't too seedy. It seemed okay, just a couple of guys watching the game.

I pushed open the door and suddenly felt a little more comfortable, it reminded me of home. Of course it was nothing compared to my local pub but still... I moseyed over to the bar and perched on one of the stools. A bar tenner approached me immediately. He was quite a stocky man, his skin dark and his muscles toned. There was a tattoo at the top of his arm and he smiled: "Hey, what can I get for you miss?"

I smiled sheepishly and looked up to meet his eyes "Errrmmm could I just have a beer or something?"

"Sure you can" he said smiling. He bent down to a fridge beneath the counter and placed a bottle in front of me "That okay for you?"

"Yeah that's great thanks" I said smiling and blushing slightly. Suddenly realising how strong my accent must come across to him.

"I'm Jacob," he said holding his hand out.

I took his hand "Bella,"

"Well Bella, welcome to my bar,"

"Your bar?"

"Yeah," he said smiling "That's a beautiful accent you have there,"

I blushed again "Well thanks, it's nice to find somewhere so welcoming. I only got here today,"

"Holiday?"

"No, I got a job over here,"

"Great," he said smiling his charming smile again "Well I better get on with my stuff," he said grabbing a cloth "But make yourself comfortable"

"Thanks," I said taking a swig of beer.

I glanced round the bar. A large T.V on the wall was playing a "football game". I watched, intrigued. I couldn't quite figure out the rules but I think I got the general jist. However, I was broken out of my little world by a large hand that appeared on my shoulder. I jumped and looked round to see a large beaming face beside me. "Ummm, hello?" I said hesitantly wondering what this guy wanted.

"Hey, I'm Emmett" he said the smile still plastered across his face. He was a giant ,I looked up at him wondering how it was possible for a guy to be so big and still look so friendly.

"I'm, Bella," I said, still wondering what he wanted.

"Well hello," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. Great, he was one of those guys that would probably try and use a corny chat up line to get me into bed. "Could I buy you a drink?"

I sighed, I really didn't need this guy to be coming onto me "You can, but to be honest I wouldn't bother. Because I will be leaving soon," I looked up at him expectantly.

"Leaving with me?" he said hopefully.

"I don't think so, sadly," I said unable to stop a smile playing on my lips from the look that was on his face.

"Good try Bro," I heard Jacob say from across the bar "But it doesn't look like the lady's interested, well not tonight anyway,"

I giggled before turning my back on Emmett and looking at Jake, well I hope I can call him Jake. "Thanks" I said as Emmett retreated across the bar "Perhaps I'll see you later this week?" I said hoping off the stool.

"I hope so," he said smiling.

I walked over to the door before looking over at Emmett"You owe me a drink," I called at him as I left the bar.

As I walked back to my hotel I smiled to myself, perhaps this moving wouldn't be so bad after all...


	2. Chapter 2

I stood outside my new apartment and looked up, it was nice place by the looks of it. Of course, I hadn't seen it before moving so I was kind of worried but it looked pretty decent. A long way up though, especially with all the bags I have to carry. I opened the boot of my car and pulled at a suitcase , it was heavier than I had anticipated as I tried to haul it out of the boot. I lent back, putting my whole weight against it, suddenly it gave and I toppled over onto my ass "Urrrghh, great I mumbled to myself as I got to my feet. I started heaving it towards the front door of the building.

I stopped short as I saw a large familiar face looking at me through the glass door. It was Emmett, great. "Hey Bella!" he said, pulling the door open. Even better, he remembers me.

"Ummm, hey" I said, continuing toward the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly.

"This is my new apartment," I replied as I tried to get in through the door. His large hand took the bag from mine. "What're you..." I started. But he had already began to climb the stairs. I followed after him "Emmett what are doing with my bag?"

"Taking it and you to your apartment, you can thank me later," He said turning and winking at me. If he is expecting something then he might as well forget it now, but then again it would be nice to have someone to carry things up the stairs for me. I smiled at him as he put my stuff down outside the door.

"Thanks Emm" I said smiling at him "Would you mind getting my other stuff out of my car?"

"Ooo cool you gave me a nickname," he said beaming "Of course I can ,Bell" he wandered off back down the stairs again.

After everything was upstairs Emmett stopped by the door. "Yes?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't gone back to wherever in the building he lived.

"So what about that drink? You know the one I was going to buy you?"

I sighed, well I guess it was the least I could do, I mean he had helped me with all my stuff. Besides a drink might calm the nerves I was harbouring, due to tomorrow being my first day. I was worrier, always had been. My mind just seemed to want to come up with every possible thing that could go wrong. So far it had thought of, going to works with no pants on, falling over (due to my complete lack of balance) and generally just making a fool of myself.

"Yeah sure Emmett. Just let me grab a jacket and we can go," I walked across and pulled on a coat. "Lets go,"

The weather seemed to have got worse again as we pulled up at Jacob's bar. Emmett had insisted on driving and really who could blame him? He did have a pretty awesome car. We both got out and headed toward the bar.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said as we entered the bar "Emmett," He looked surprised to see us together.

"Hey Jake," I smiled at him "Emmett came to buy me that drink,"

"Oh?" he said looking over at Emmett "So you to are getting on pretty well then?"

"Yes!" Emmett replied instantly.

I shrugged "Emmett just helped me move some of my stuff into my new apartment."

"It's really awesome, me and Bell are in the same apartment block" Emmett said happily,

A pixie like girl skipped up to the bar beside me and Emmett. "Hey Jake, can we have 2 more beers please?" she said smiling, She turned "Oh hey Emm, how are you?"

"I'm good," he said looking fondly at her "This is Bella," He said gesturing toward me "She just moved her,"

The girl looked up at me "Hey," she said "I'm Alice. So what brings you to this place then?"

I smiled, it was great to be making some new contacts "Well I just got offered a job over at New Stable Law Firms, you know it?"

"Know it? I work there," she exclaimed.

"Really?" I said smiling at her.

"So you start on Monday?" She said grinning at a guy who was making his way across the bar. He looked a little shy "Bella this is Jasper," she pointed at him "He works there to," she smiled at him and bit her lip.

He gazed down at her before quickly snapping his attention back to me "Hi. Bella?"

"Yeah Bella" I said smiling "And yes Alice I start Monday,"

"Well I hope to see you there," she said smiling "We should do lunch,"


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday morning I walked into my new office. I tried to walk as confidently as I could but on the inside I was still a bag of nerves. I had already registered at reception and been shown around, I had even seen Jasper but my nerves just would not quit. I could feel my stomach churning.

I shut the glass door behind me. What was with this company? Why did they feel the need to give all the private offices glass fronts? That kinda made them less private, if you ask me. I hated the fact people could see me, I didn't want them to know that I literally felt I was going to puke at any time. The only positive was that it gave me an opportunity to people watch. To see what kinda people I was going to work with and how the office ran. I was well aware of what politics could take over an office. It was just like high school really: who you sat with at lunch decided how important you were going to be.

I glanced around the office. Everything in it looked brand new, like know one else had ever even touched it. It was certainly a step up from my old job. There it would have been a shock if the very paper you were writing on hadn't been used before. On top of all of that I got my own assistant. I know, how cool is that? I had been introduced to her when I had arrived, then she had given the tour of the office. Her name was Angela. She seemed really nice but just so nervous. I couldn't figure out why she was so scared of me. I don't see myself as intimidating at the best of times, let alone when I am so nervous.

The phone began to ring beside me, I jumped a little I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts. "Umm hello?" I asked wondering who would be phone this phone, I hadn't given anyone the number yet.

"Oh, Miss Swan umm hi, ummm," Of course, it was Angela, still not over her nerves yet.

"Hi Angela" I said kindly "Can I help you? And please, call me Bella,"

"Ok Miss... Bella. Well there is someone her to see you," I looked up and through the glass to where Angela's desk was. Alice was stood beside it smiling in at me.

"Yes let her in," I said smiling back at Alice and putting the phone down. The door opened and Alice skipped in. "Hey," I said smiling, glad to see a familiar face among all of these unknown ones.

"Hey Bells," she grinned "How's the first day going?"

"Yeah its..." I began but trailed off as I caught sight of possibly the most beautiful man, or possibly human I had ever seen. He had tousled bronze her and a sculpted jaw. I stared at him for a minute.  
"Umm earth to Bella, Hello," Alice called by my side. She followed my gaze and chuckled. "I see you have spotted Mr Cullen,"

"Mr Cullen?" I said snapping out of what ever trace that had come over me.

"Don't play dumb I saw you staring at him just then. I really don't blame you he is just... umm well you could eat him up,"

I chuckled "Yes he does look pretty tasty,"

"Don't be getting any ideas though Bella. No one has ever had him. He is all work and no play. I doubt he even knows what a woman is," she giggled.

I smiled mischievously "Well I guess I have to try and change that,"

"Bella," she said smiling "I really don't think that is a wise idea, you don't want to go messing him about. His dad is the head of the company you know. He could have you out of here like a shot. It's really not work it,"

"He looks worth it to me," I said giggling "Makes me drool just looking at him,"

"Okay well if you want to put you job on the line,"

I sighed "Alice your being no fun ," I pouted "Come on help me, pleeaaassseee,"

She giggled "Okay then Bella, what ever you want. So anyway I came up to ask, lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said. She exited the office and I immediately wished I had asked her how I could go and see Mr Cullen. However, I soon found out there was no need.


	4. Chapter 4

I had had the most horrific start to a morning that I possibly could have imagined. I got up late, spilt coffee all over myself and now my car had broken down. Oh shit I was going be so late. I called a garage and had them come pick my car up. Then called a taxi.

The taxi arrived and I jumped in. "Hello there miss," he said casually.

"Hi, can you take me to New Stable Law please?" I said not bothering to look up. I noticed that the coffee had now dried on my blue blouse leaving a dark brown patch. I sighed and fiddled with my nails. All through this time I had not even thought about how familiar the voice had sounded.

"Excuse me," the taxi driver said again "I was just wondering but are you Bella Swan," I looked up. What the hell? How did he know who I was? I never told people I didn't know to call me Bella anyway. I studied his face. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Umm, no," I said blushing "Should I?"

"I'm Mike, you know Mike Newton?"

I shook my head "No, still not sure,"

"We went to college together? Do you not remember I went out with your friend Sally?"

I gasped "Oh Mike Newton," I giggled "Sorry I was really struggling there. So what? Why are you here?"

"Well I came because I thought it would be like it was in the movies like I would find the perfect girl and find a new job but no now I'm just a cab driver,"

"Awww Mike," I said smiling"That's really sweet,"

"So what are you doing here Bella? Law? Since when were you interested in that?"

I chuckled "Well I did study it in university Mike, so just a little while. I got offered a job here so I thought what the hell?"

We pulled up outside the building "Well Bella I wish you the best of luck I really do,"

I smiled "And you Mike. So how much do I owe you?"

"Oh it's on the house," he grinned.

"Well at least let me buy you a drink or something? How about tonight?"

"Sure Bella, sounds good. I'll meet you...hmmmm, I'll meet you at," he pointed to the bar across the street.

I smiled "Okay then about 7ish?"

"Sure," he said grinning "See you later,"

I waved before realising that I was about 2 hours late for work. Oh, great impression you are making Bella.

I ran toward the building and into the entrance and straight into, who else but Edward Cullen. I fell straight onto the cold tiled floor. He looked down at me, slightly shocked. I blushed bright red not sure what to do at all. I just couldn't look at him I mean could this really get any worse. His hand appeared next to me and he pulled me up.

"I'm so sorry Mr Cullen I just didn't see you there,"

"Didn't see me? Sounds like you need glasses or something," Wow this guy really has great people skills I thought to myself I smiled slightly. "Is there a particular reason you're running?"

"Well you see I'm late..."

"Late?" He cut me off before I could finish "And on your second day?"

"Well my car broke down on the way here," I began to say "Wait how do you know it is my second day?"

He chuckled "Do you think I wouldn't know if we had a new employee? Of course I know who you are Miss Swan,"

"Oh right okay," I said blushing again.

"Well I would suggest that you get to your office," He said quickly.

"Oh yes, right, okay," I said beginning to walk towards the elevator.

"Oh and Miss Swan?"

I turned to look at him "Yes?"

"You have something on your shirt,"

"Oh right thanks," I said quickly spinning around. Oh god, oh god how much worse could that have gone?


End file.
